The Venom of Stings
The Venom of Stings is a case featured in Criminal Case: World of Hazards as the 14th case of the game. It is the fourth one to take place in Toxic Square, a district of Selium. Plot Following Dionisio's accusations Hades approached the team and said that Erika Gilgamesh has a very important thing to express, Madison and the player followed Hades to the Selium PD headquarters where Erika waited for them with a crossed arms. As they approached closer Erika put the handcuffs on the trio, saying that they fall into her trap. She then laughed and said that that Chief Octavian Vertustos can't wait to finally celebrate the fall of the unit. As they walked to the office they heard a buzz sounds coming from the office of the police chief. As Erika opened the door a countless number of bees slammed outside the closed room. After cloud of bees cleaned out, Erika fall on her knees from the disgusting views of Octavian being deeply swollen and covered in bee strings. Madison then requested that she and the player would find the killer if she free them. After thinking for a bit she did that, which automatically put Erika as their first suspect. Erika shouted at the team and demanded for the killer to be caught fast of she will arrest everyone who got on her way. Madison just rolled her eyes as they continued the investigation by speaking with the evidence clerk Gustavo Handlers. Soon after the team found reasons to suspect Yelena Smith, a police officer the team met a while ago but also Hades himself. After the autopsy, Gertrude informed the team that the victim had a deadly allergy to bees which caused the massive swollen skin and death. But she then said that the bees where attracted into the office by some kind of a smoke and after closer examination she found a cigarette ash on the victim's shoes and how the victim's wasn't a smoker the only solution became that the killer is the one who left the ash on the floor. A little later, the team started to recap the case before Sam ran to the team, having Gertrude's report in his mouth before dropping them on Madison's feet and running away with a bark. Madison picked up the report on which was said that the bees came from the local bee farm, prompting the team to go and investigate further into all this. The team the talked with a bee tamer Lester Nox but they also found that the victim vandalized Gustavo's car after him asked the chief to go early from the work but they also found that the victim tried to get a scientist Xenia Williams arrested. Soon after the team found that the victim threatened Hades but also that Erika has a love affair with the victim, making her even more angry at the team for discovering such a classified document. As the team went back to recap the case they suddenly witnessed Yelena holding Erika under the gun point. The team quickly went to the fighting due where Yelena demanded from Erika to confess the murder. Madison then shouted at her to drop the gun before she uses her making Yelena to step back as Erika then went to hit her, but quickly being stopped by Madison. The team the returned to the murder scene where they found that Yelena was supposed to be promoted by the victim, which made Erika more jealous. The team then discovered that the victim planned to destroy Lester's farm so they could build another station for the police but that Xenia discovered the victim's corrupted side, hence the reason why the victim tried to arrest her. As the team discovered the last missing evidence they were ready to arrest Hades. Much to the team's shock, Hades didn't deny his crimes but confessed with words that the murder ended up to be the only way he could've attract Nergal. Madison asked him how he meant that as he replied that ever since the they learned about his his father being the original Nergal he couldn't stop to research about it and why would he lied all those years before his death 10 years ago that was shortly before it's discovered. Hades continued to explain that while researching he came upon the classified files made by Octavian himself and how he new everything as he was one of the alpha members of The Serpentinum and very royal to both Nergals. He then explained how to find the new Nergal he needed to destroy one of his biggest supporters but that his first thoughts alerted him to try peaceful way but that Octavian threaten with the arrest if he continue to sniff deeper and that then, hopeless to find anther solution decided to sneak into his office when n one was there and check his medical record to find perfect poison to kill him but that then he saw his bee allergy and decided that if he won't do it on easy way he would've do it on the harder way. He back a bit away and said that he used the smoke from his cigarettes to dizzy the bees so he could've transport them tot he totally locked up office where the bee stung the victim to death on what he just needed to wait for Nergal to show up and kidnap them to gain answers on his unanswered questions about his father. Be smirked for the last time as he started to run but Madison's reflexes were faster as she quickly pulled the gun and shot his leg before arresting him. Back to the headquarters, Dionisio waited for them and it was furious as he demanded a meet up in his office instantly. The duo followed him to his office where Dionisio said that they should've drop the case of Nergal as they just arrested him before telling them to question him again in order to gain information and destroy The Serpentinum but to be careful because the serpentine is know for their lies and manipulation. They returned to the prison facility where Hades waited in his cell. Madison asked him further about the motive and if all that is a trick and he is the Nergal but he just made a hand gesture, saying that he isn't a Nergal and that his father never told him anything but that after Dionisio fired him he had time and will to search deeper and found that that Nergal wanted to heavy influence the science field for the new apocalypse. Because of that the team decided to talk with Xenia once again who swore to the team that what she said before about Osmionyx but that she was way too curious and accidentally discovered a whole supply of it in one hole on the bee farm. The team then progressed there and span the search until they found the recently covered hole that in it had a wooden shelf-box with a couple of samples that they send to Milo who confirmed that all samples are different mutated versions of Osmionyx but that one especially caught his eyes as it contained large amount of polishers that are used by evidence clerks which made the team to speak with Gustavo again who said that one day a strange substance came as an evidence but that then the chief came and asked him to do some tests because he also worked as a lab expert for them but after some tests a blondie FIC agent who introduced himself as Agent Sins and showed the order for confiscation before taking his samples away but that he still have some of the reports in the evidence room. The team decided to search the evidence room but they did not found anything related to Leonard but instead they found a newly formed prisoner transfer sheet signed by Erika who said that she do not care for anything as Hades killed Octavian he will serve sentence in more dangerous prion and that nothing can oppose her decision. The team then decided to turn towards Jordan Hawks in hope that he would be able to help and stop prison transfer but he said that he can just free the process for a bit of a time but that they will need mayor's help with that. Knowing that time runs out the team rushed to the deputy mayor who was in crises due to the upcoming elections and asked the team tot be quick. They then asked the mayor to stop prison transfer on what he sighed and said that he will and that he don't care who need to be transferred as long they do it quick bu then he remembered that he need a seal of the police department on what the team rushed back to the police department and eventually found a seal before heading him to the deputy who signed the document. After they exited the office, Madison told the player that she will fix everything and then ran away to Erika to stop her from transferring Hades to the less secured prison as the player returned to the station where Dionisio waited for them and asked where is Madison on what the layer said that she tries to save Hades from being deported to dangerous and less secured prion, causing Dionisio to slam the door of the headquarters and run after Madison.... Across the city, on the Selium Police Department's parking lot, Madison approached Erika who already had Hades in the prison van. She was about to go when Madison opened the door and pulled her out, showing her the order for opposing the transfer. Erika took the report our of her hands and tore it apart, saying that now is worthless and that she should step away before she arrest her as well. Erika then giggled and pushed Madison away before opening the door and entered the van In that moment Madison stoop up and reached the handle before an explosion happened. Slightly away, an angry Dionisio came closer only to witness the explosion that just occurred.... Summary 'Victim' * Octavian Vertustos (Found stung to death inside his office) 'Murder Weapon' * Bees 'Killer' * Hades Occulet Suspects EGilgameshWoH.png|Erika Gilgamesh GHandlersWoH.png|Gustavo Handlers YSmithC14WoH.png|Yelena Smith HOcculetC14WoH.png|Hades Occulet LNoxWoH.png|Lester Nox XWilliamsC14WoH.png|Xenia Williams Quasi-Suspect(s) DQuantumQC14.png|Dionisio Quantum JHawksQC14.png|Jordan Hawks SRunesQWoH.png|Seth Runes Killer's Profile * The Killer eats snails. * The Killer smokes. * The Killer uses hand cream. * The Killer has 0+ blood type. * The Killer has a bee sting. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Police Chief's Office (Clues: Victim's Body, Set of Keys, Broken Object; Victim Identified: Octavian Vertustos; New Suspect: Erika Gilgamesh) *Speak to Erika Gilgamesh *Examine Set of Keys (Result: E ROOM; New Crime Scene: Evidence Room) *Examine Broken Object (Result: Snail Shell) *Investigate Evidence Room (Clues: Faded Clip Badge, Broken Frame, Gun Holder) *Examine Faded Clip Badge (Result: G HANDLERS; New Suspect: Gustavo Handlers) *Examine Broken Frame (Result: Picture; New Suspect: Yelena Smith) *Examine Gun Holder (Result: Hades' Initials; New Suspect: Hades Occulet) *Speak to Gustavo Handlers about the murder investigation *Speak to Yelena Smith about the victim *Question Hades Occulet *Analyze Snail Shell (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer eats snails) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer smokes; Murder Weapon Classified: Bees) *Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Old Bee Farm (Clues: Honey Jar, Victim's Bag, Bee Keeper Outfit) *Examine Honey Jar (Result: Name; New Suspect: Lester Nox) *Examine Victim's Bag (Result: Voice Recorder) *Examine Bee Keeper Outfit (Result: Cream) *Speak to Lester Nox (Profile Updated: Lester smokes) *Analyze Voice Recorder (06:00:00) *Analyze Cream (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer uses hand cream) *Speak to Gustavo about the argument (Profile Updated: Gustavo eats snails, smokes and uses hand cream; New Crime Scene: Destroyed Vault) *Investigate Destroyed Vault (Clues: Torn Paper, Metal Box, Security Camera) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Criminal Record; New Suspect: Xenia Williams *Examine Metal Box (Result: Love Letters) *Examine Security Camera (Result: Unlocked Camera) *Speak to Erika about the letters (Profile Updated: Erika eats snails, smokes and uses hand cream) *Analyze Unlocked Camera (09:00:00) *Ask Hades about the fight (Profile Updated: Hades eats snails, smokes and uses hand cream) *Go to Chapter 3! (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Chief's Desk (Clues: Victim's Agenda, Mini Chest, Faded Blueprint) *Examine Victim's Agenda (Result: Writing) *Examine Mini Chest (Result: Confiscated Documents) *Examine Faded Blueprint (Result: Blueprint) *Question Yelena about the the promotion made by the victim (Profile Updated: Yelena eats snails and smokes) *Ask Lester about victim's plan to destroy his farm (Profile Updated: Lester uses hand cream) *Analyze Confiscated Documents (09:00:00) *Ask Xenia about her "private eye" researches (Profile Updated: Xenia eats snails, smokes and uses hand cream; New crime Scene: Abandon Haves) *Investigate Abandon Haves (Clues: Tool Pile, Bloody Plank) *Examine Bloody Plank (Result: Blood) *Examine Tool Pile (Result: Stomped Bee) *Analyze Blood (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has 0+ blood type) *Analyze Stomped Bee (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has a bee sting) *Arrest the Killer, NOW! *Go to Lies of a Serpent 4! (1 star) Lies of a Serpent 4 *See what is wrong with Dionisio *Find more information from Hades *See if Xenia is involved with The Serpentinum plans (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Old Bee Farm (Clues: Dirt Pile) *Examine Dirt Pile (Result: Sample Box) *Analyze Sample Box (03:00:00) *Ask Gustavo if he knows anything about the samples *Investigate Evidence Room (Clues: Wet Paper) *Examine Wet Paper (Result: Prison Transfer Document) *Examine Prison Transfer Document (Result: Erika's Signature) *Ask Erika about the document *See if Jordan Hawks can help with stopping the prison transfer (Reward: Confused Face) *Ask Deputy Mayor Seth Runes for help *Investigate Chief's Desk (Clues: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box (Result: Seal) *Give Seal to Seth Runes (Reward: 2 000 coins) *Move on to the next crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of World of Hazards Category:Toxic Square